Doces Momentos
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Oneshot.Draco pensa em como mostrar a Gina que ele a ama de verdade. TERCEIRO LUGAR NO X CHALLENG DG.


Autor: dudiNhaziNha  
E-mail: Doces Momentos  
Capa: Sem capa  
Sinopse: Draco pensa em como mostrar a Gina que ele a ama de verdade.  
Shipper: Draco/Ginny  
Classificação: M  
Gênero: Romance/General  
Spoilers: Sem spoilers  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Sem observações

**Doces momentos**

Sentou-se na cama. O espaço direito da cama estava vazio. Revirou os olhos. Bufou. Há uma semana que era assim. Brigavam por coisas tolas e não se entendiam mais como antes. Na realidade, nunca se entenderam muito bem. Só que a paixão era tanta que às vezes era impossível apenas não ficarem de bem. De tão opostos que chegavam a ser iguais. Olhou a paisagem cinzentada que vinha da janela. Deitou-se na cama novamente. Decidiu levantar. Estava confuso e não sabia o que fazer.

Foi até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava com uma aparência cansada. Olheiras, cabelos desarrumados... Quem era aquela loiro que o olhava de volta através daquele espelho? Quem era? Com certeza não era ele. Não era Draco Malfoy. Um loiro cheio de vida e sem preocupações. Aquele adolescente de dezesseis anos de cinco anos atrás que só estava atrás da próxima conquista.

Suspirou resignado e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Deixou a água banhar-lhe o corpo. Deixou a água quente massagear seus músculos rígidos e aliviar-lhe a alma. Não queria pensar. Não agora.

Mas não conseguia. Lembrava do dia em que havia conhecido ela. Havia ficado amigo de Harry um verão antes de completar dezessete anos e então conhecera Gina. Aquela ruiva totalmente sexy e tão recatada. Uma ruiva totalmente explosiva e tão doce. Ela era uma antítese tão adoravelmente apaixonante que fora impossível não se apaixonar também.

Era um verão como outro qualquer. Ela estava procurando paixões e ele na maior cara de pau dissera: Porque não eu? E o beijo aconteceu. Totalmente impulsivo e excitante. E nada mais importava. Nada mais.

Talvez tivessem começado da maneira errada. Talvez. Mas desde então cinco anos haviam se passado. Agora moravam juntos. Viviam tão bem... até aquela uma semana onde nada dava certo. Gina estava estressada com o trabalho, era dona de um Salão de Beleza e também contribuía para artigos para uma revista, 'Moda Bruxa'. Draco riu ao lembrar-se disso. Os artigos dela eram os mais engraçados, por mais fúteis que fossem. Ela adorava escrever sobre aquilo. ' 10 maneiras de enloquecer um homem na cama sem usar uma poção do amor ' ' 5 maneiras de fazer uma maquiagem completa com apenas um toque da varinha ' ' Como preparar poções caseiras para mudar o cabelo de cor ' e por aí ia. Mas ela estava sobrecarregada naquela época perto do Natal. Era muito coisa e e jogava em cima dele. Mas ele sabia que não era nenhum santo. Estava trabalhando como um tarado no St. Mungus para poder ficar em casa para as festas. Os dois estavam errados e precisavam ceder um pouco de cada lado.

Saiu do banho. Vestiu uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans. Aquele era seu dia de folga.

Jogou-se no sofá e viu sobre a mesa de centro um álbum de fotos. Tinha uma foto dos dois se beijando apaixonadamente na capa. Sorriu e resolveu abrir. Ele e Gina na Toca. Ele e Gina em seu primeiro natal juntos. Ele e Gina num parque qualquer. Ele e Gina. Ele e Gina. Ele e Gina.

Queria esquecer aquela ruiva que o enlouquecia apenas por um minuto mas era apenas impossível. Ela era tão compreensiva e amável. Fazia as melhores comidas do mundo. Usava roupas tão simples que a deixavam tão sensual. Ela tinha aquela gargalhada gostosa... Ele a amava. Ela fora a primeira - e sabia que seria a única - que conseguira abrir seu coração.

O dia foi avançando e por fim a noite chegou. Olhou pela janela novamente. A Lua cheia brilhava no céu, refletindo no chão do apartamento escuro. As horas passando madrugadaa dentroa e nada de Gina.

Onze horas. Meia-noite. Nada de Gina.

Uma hora da manhã. A porta que antes estava trancada se abriu, com o barulho da chave girando. Era Gina.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou ele, com um tom grave.

- Eu estava no salão... - murmurou ela, timidamente. - Eu estava pensando.

- Pensando em quê? - perguntou, seco.

- Em nós.

Draco levantou rapidamente e remexeu nos cabelos nervosamente. De repente seu coração deu um salto e ele sentiu-se desesperado. Um medo alucinante de perdê-la. Havia se acostumado com a sua presença ali. Havia se acostumado a acordar com ela aninhada em seus braços todas as manhãs. Havia se acostumado com o seu cheiro de jasmin no travesseiro. Havia se acostumado a fazer amor embaixo do chuveiro nos domingos de manhã. Havia se acostumado em amar e ser amado de volta.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Gina. - murmurou ele, melancolicamente. - Eu sei que essa semana foi difícil, mas... eu não suportaria não ter mais você em minha vida, pequena. Eu simplesmente não aceitaria. - sentou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas. Suspirou profundamente.

- E quem disse isso, amor? - murmurou ela, carinhosamente, sentando-se ao seu lado. - Eu te amo, Draco. E só acho que temos que tentar alguma coisa que faça nos sentirmos melhor.

- Me diz o que fazer, amor. - pediu ele, suplicante. - Você sabe que eu não posso ficar sozinho. Eu sinto como se houvesse um nevoeiro me envolvendo e não consigo achar o caminho. Não sem você, pequena. Não sem você.

Ela sorriu. Ele também. Draco também escrevia. Aprendera a expressar seus sentimentos no papel com ela. Surpreendemente eles viram que Draco escrevia bem. Mas diferente dela, gostava de guardar seus textos para si.

- Você escreveu isso? - perguntou ela, sussurrante.

- Pra você. - murmurou ele, subitamente acanhado. - Você é a única que me conhece bem e eu preciso que você fique. E eu faço qualquer coisa para você se sentir melhor.

- Eu também, amor. - murmurou ela, colando seus lábios aos dele. - Eu também.

Ela sorri para ele. Não mais aquele sorriso quebrado de uma semana atrás. Dessa vez um sorriso verdadeiro. A lua rompe na sala, mais uma vez, com o movimento da cortina, devido ao vento. Draco abraça-a nervosamente e os dois se encaram.

Ele tira a bermuda. Ela descalça os chinelos. E já é tudo tão familiar para os dois que nada mais importa.

- Uma parte de mim diz que é pra deixar passar... - murmura ele, entre seus cabelos. - Mas eu não quero. Eu sempre desisti das coisas quando era jovem. Mas dessa vez eu vou fazer a coisa acontecer, pequena. - beijou-lhe os olhos fechados. - Eu preciso de uma mudança, garota. E você tem que fazer parte dela.

- É lindo, Draco. - murmurou ela, sentindo as mãos dele em suas pernas.

- Ela me pede para abraça-la e eu sinto medo de perdê-la. - sussurra ele, acariciando-lhe a parte interna das coxas. - Porque eu simplesmente a amo demais. Eu amo você, pequena.

- Eu também. - geme ela, se contorcendo e arqueando as costas.

Draco coloca-a no sofá, subindo em cima dela. Palavras de amor já não mais tem necessidade de serem ditas. O perfume de jasmins. O cheiro tão familiar... Draco sente as mãos dela subirem por suas calças e pararem no seu zíper.

- Me diz o que você quer que eu faça, amor. - suplica ela, amorosamente. - Me diz. - beija-lhe as têmporas e a boca, intensamente. - Eu não sou nada sem você e sabes disso.

Subitamente, Gina abre-lhe o fexo da calça e puxa-a abaixo.

- Eu só quero você, pequena. - geme ele, rouco. - Só você.

Ele olha-a como se fosse a primeira vez. Um brilho preencheu-lhe o olhar e ele percebeu que isso a fez feliz. Ela ainda o amava tanto como ele a amava.

- Me mostra o caminho, amor. - pediu ela, marota. - Apenas me mostra.

Draco guiou suas mãos até a parte que lhe dava mais prazer. Gina subiu em cima dele e beijou-lhe o peito, abrindo os botões da camisa vagarosamente. Numa doce e sublime tortura. Draco apertou-lhe as nádegas devido ao seu desejo por ela. Aquela ruivinha o estava deixando louco. Tão louco ao ponto de rasgar-lhe a lateral da calcinha devido ao prazer que estava sentindo.

Gina sorriu, maliciosa. Draco puxou-a para mais um beijo. Quando as carícias se tornaram mais ousadas e desesperadas, Draco achou que já não podia esperar mais. Prencheu-a com todo o seu amor, delicadamente. Beijou-lhe todo o rosto sussurrando todo o seu amor, recebendo as mesmas doces carícias de volta. Sentiu-se o homem mais feliz e completo do mundo.

Eles se encaram novamente. O beijo vem e junto atingem o ápice de seu amor. Ele lembra daquele verão e tem certeza de que ela lembra também. Ela dizendo que queria que a sua primeira vez fosse com ele, e esse, perguntando:

- Porque eu, pequena? - perguntou ele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos com ela deitada em seu peito.

- Porque eu te amo. - murmurou ela, beijando-lhe docemente.

Ele sorriu e pensou que nada mais importava. Apenas a busca incansável pela volta dos bons momentos. E ele estava disposto a buscá-la todos os dias.

- Casa comigo. - disse ele, receoso. Medo de que Gina achasse cedo, não quisesse...

- Como? - perguntou ela, chocada.

- É, casa comigo. - pediu ele, mais uma vez, ignorando a expressão dela, mesmo que no fundo estivesse nervoso. - Eu preciso ter você para sempre.

- Draco... - murmurou ela, incerta. - Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Diz sim. - sorriu ele, fracamente.

- Eu não sei, eu... eu preciso pensar...eu...

- Gina, eu preciso de você. - disse ele, sério. - Você mudou tudo em minha vida, me mudou. Eu não sei o que fazer sem você. Sem os teus carinhos, sem esse teu jeitinho doce que eu amo. Casa comigo.

Gina suspirou.

- Anda. - pediu ele, nervoso. - Diz sim, não tens escolha. - sorriu, maroto.

- SIM! SIM! SIM! - exclamou ela, sorrindo. - Eu caso contigo, Draco Malfoy.

- Te amo, Virgínia Weasley. - murmurou, colando seus lábios aos dela. - Te amo.


End file.
